Skunk
by John Daniel
Summary: A young mute boy must suffer under his abusive parents. However, one day he is spotted and is forced to be taken into society...This story is based on no actual person, any references are completely unintentional .
1. Part One A

**Part One**

"Git up boy."

My eyes stayed shut. Still half way between dream and reality. Don't quite know where I am yet, but I can feel the warm light on my skin. I can smell the clean air coming from outside.

"I says git up boy!"

A pain fills my chest and I can't keep my eyes closed anymore. I jumped up and my eyes swing from left to right. The light is no longer warm and peaceful, it is painful and I closed my eyes in pain. After a few seconds I open them back up and look above me.

Pa's towering over me, just like he always did. Suddenly the after affect of the hit begins to take effect and it's getting harder to breath. But I keep my head up and my eyes open. I don't want to get hit again.

Pa normally wakes me up by hitting me with Old Lucky, but I'm just guessing that he hit me with his hand. Just cause he is massaging his right one behind his back. After a few seconds go by, him tending to his wound and me getting over mine, he leans over right into my face.

"Hear me boy. Today, you's gonna fix my clothes. They's gat some bad tears."

I don't say anything, just stare into his mouth. His teeth are all black, many so rotten that my eyes begin to water when he breathes on me. He has a shaggy beard, which he trims every so often. His nose is bigger than mine by at least two times maybe more. His whole face is stern, hard as a rock, maybe even harder. His hair's always a mess, so oily that it lets off its own shine in the light.

I don't mean to, but for some reason I did. I moved my eyes straight into his and before I can realize what I just did, it's too late.

"You hearin' me boy?" he yells as he smacks me across the face with his hand, "Fuc' a'mighty!"

He hit me with his weak right hand. I've gotten used to Old Lucky across the face many a time so I'm used to it. Pa walks up to my wall and kicks it over and over again until he has all of his anger out. When the cursing stops I watch him come back to me.

"Now dun make me do that again boy, or I'll really hurt yer ass. Git me?" I nod and continue to look up.

He reached down and began to untie his boots. Next he took his suspenders half way off, so they just resting on his hips. He took off his shirt and threw it on me, then his overalls. The smell of body order is so bad that I want to cry but I keep myself strong and take them off.

There is a white nude body before me. He's tanned on his arms and his face and neck, but the rest is as white as the day you born, maybe even whiter. Course, it's a little hard to tell how white he is, since his body is covered from head to toe with hair. Violent curly black hair that is completely out of control.

He scratches himself all over with his hand. Staying in the mid section for a good time, then quickly picks his nose. He then takes the green blob and sticks it on his tongue and swallows it. Letting off a small grunt, like he was taking a bite into a perfect steak or somethin.

He turns around, "Now where I leave my drawers?" he is about to walk out the door, but quickly turns and give me a stare, "Git to work skunk, you aint gat all day. Dun wash them, just fix em, I aint got that kinda time."

I quickly nod and get up. He slams the door and walks down the hallway. Putting the clothes down I go and get some thread and a needle.

After about an hour of work, I lifted my head. It's done, well; good as it can be on accounting that I've been fixing his clothes since as early as I can remember. These exact clothes. The faded blue overalls, and the stained blue shirt. I can hear them, laughing at me. Telling me to fix them, make them good again, just as good as new. I have no thoughts, just listen to the clothes tell me what they need. No. I'm not hearing this; I've just been doing this to long.

I get up and stretch out my soar muscles and look around my room to get my mind off the clothes. The walls are black, rotten wood with holes everywhere. The roof is getting closer to me, like it wants to touch me. The one window is dirty and broken in the left bottom corner. The bed is just a mattress with a blanket.

I begin to remember the rats in my room. And how they bite my feet when I'm sleeping. When I wake I can hear them giggle and run off into one of the rotten holes, just waiting for me to go back to sleep so they can get me again and have more fun.

Suddenly I wake up from my day dreaming and my eyes catch a boy standing in front of me. In the cracked mirror. A boy between ten to twelve. Black shaggy hair and torn overalls with no shirt. The overalls are big; they used to be pa's when he was about seven years older than me. I can't stand to look at my face. It's not me, but when I look I see that face. The black eyes, the torn lip, the scared cheek. It's not me!

I can't take it I have to do something, so I grab Pa's clothes and head out the door, which almost falls of the hinges, as I give it a work. The walls in my room are the same as in the hall and the rest of the house. I walk down the stairs, careful not to fall through any of them. Then when I hit the bottom I take a right and I walk into the kitchen. Ma's sitting at the table.

I walk in quietly, like a mouse. She has her head down, foot on the table and she's trying to get stuff out from in her toenail. I'm quiet, I know I am. Yet some how she sees me. Like she senses my fear. Or just knows my smell so well that when it hits her nostrils her eyes jump the horizon and catch me.

She gives me a stare and I walk back a little. A little snort comes out of her nostrils like a wild bull. Then she puts her head back down and continues to pick at her feet.

"Ya finish wit Pa's clothes boy?" her voice is deep and raspy.

I nod and hold out the clothes for her to see. She gives them a quick rundown, then snorts. She points to the left where the door is; Pa must be outside doing something in the yard.

Ma has a clash of gray to brown hair, which naturally keeps itself in curls. Unlike Pa she isn't oily. Her nose is big like Pa's however. She has a mole on her face, right under her left eye. She normally just walks around naked, shaven almost all over her body. Not today though, she is in a stained pink nightgown.

She looked up and noticed me staring at her. Our eyes meet like I did with Pa, and she is set off the same. She reaches for something on the small table. It's Old Lucky. How did he get there? I didn't see him there a second ago. Then I see her hand touch Old Lucky and I can feel Old Lucky come to life.

Ready to pounce on me like he does many times before. Pa can hit me good with Old Lucky, but not like Ma. It's like Old Lucky becomes an extension of her hand and she can control the universe with its power.

I can feel my fear rising into my heart. Closing off my lungs and clogging my throat. I'm guessing Ma can feel it too, she is smiling really big and begins to move Old Lucky off the table. I can't move, my legs are stuck. Ma must have told the floor to hold onto me so she can hit me good. I got to break free. I can't though, and she hits me right on the arm. The pain pushes me out of the hold and I dash out the door.

The warm air touches my skin as I stop running. The sky is blue, with a few clouds dancing in the vast amount of space. The sun is watching everything, the watchful eye. The sun reminds me that of Ma and Pa, if you stare at it, it just sends you pain. Not like the moon though. The moon lets you stare at its power as it moves with the stars. They are so peaceful together, and I wish I could just reach to them and join them in their night dance.

I would never be alone, or hurt. The stars would take care of me. Keep me safe and keep me protected. Hide me in the darkness behind them when danger came around. Listen to me when I need to speak, and love me when I need to cry.

"Skunk!" Pa yelled as he walked to me, "Wha I tell yu about lookin at the sun. Yu gonna ruin yur eyes boy."

Pa takes his clothes and covers his almost bare body. He inspects the repair from head to toe and looks back at me, "Tis is the best yu can do?"

I nod my head softly and continue to look right at his feet.

"Well it good enugh tis time, but boy yu'd better do better next time," he slaps me across the face to make sure I'm listening, "Now git to work pullin weeds. Tey aint gonna pull themselfs," I nod and get to work on a part of the yard a few feet from the house.

A few hours pass by and I need to stand up just for a few minutes. Pa and Ma don't care if I take breaks, just as long as they can't tell I'm doing it. I look out at the farm, nothing there but dead grass and weeds. Even the weeds have a hard time growing, but those that do are mighty strong. Sometimes it takes me thirty minutes just to pull out one of them, cause I have to dig so far down into the earth.

There is a dirt road that goes from the barn way out into the horizon. I don't know what's out there. Never been there, never expect to be. Ma and Pa told me that if I go out to far I will fall off the earth and die a thousands deaths. I don't know what that means but it sounds pretty bad.

I turn myself in a circle slowly and look at things. The barn is old, with covered with red worn out paint. The house is an ugly blue color, which is faded like the barn. There is random objects around the farm, like Pa's old tractor which he said could do anything. Now it just sits there, watching the farm. I wonder if it likes watching the farm.

There is a heavy silence over the area. Broken by an occasional gust of wind. It's okay though because I love the feel of the warm wind on my hot body. Cooling me down from the work.

I figure, that I've been standing and relaxing to long and get back to work on the rest of the weeds. Before I know it it's dark in the evening and I can't see anymore. Pa says that I'm not aloud to go in until he says so, but it's so dark, he must have just forgotten about me.

I slowly walk to the door of the kitchen, but it's locked. Then I walk to the front door. The screen is unlocked but the door itself is shut tight. I can hear Ma and Pa, and I look through the keyhole. I can see them, loving each other on the couch. They love each other anywhere in the house, any time of the day. They probably would do it in my room, but my bed is to small, and they know about the rats.

I go to my third option, there are some vines on the side of our house. They are dead but still strong enough to support me as I climb up them. After a minute of struggle I step foot on the ledge next to my window. I feel myself begin to fall because of how the ledge has been waited down by the rain, and I quickly grab onto the window pane and roll myself into my room, face first onto my bed.

I take a few deep breaths of air, feeling the filth of my mattress fill my lungs. Suddenly I realize that I can hear and I notice that Ma and Pa aren't making anymore noises. They must be done. I keep sitting there, breathing in the filth. Breathing long and hard, feeling myself get more and more tired, till I almost stop breathing.

Just as I'm about to fall asleep, or maybe I've been dreaming, I feel a rat bite my toe. I jump up just in time to see it scurry into one of the holes. The rats are still laughing at me.


	2. Part One B

Ever since I can remember Ma and Pa have been calling me Skunk. They do that cause of the fact that I have dark thin hair, but on the top of the pile of mess, from the back of my head to my bangs, there is a light brown stripe. Also cause of the fact they don't let me wash much, and I wear the same clothes everyday, I tend to smell like one. Ma says I'm also as ugly as one.

"Skunk wake up!" I can hear them screaming my name again.

I don't even remember the name I was born with.

The summer had died and the fall was coming. Pa had told me to do double my work, because he wanted to relax for the end of summer, but the same amount of job still had to be done.

At first it hurts, just like the other years Pa's done this to me. But my muscles and bones get used to the work and I continue on, like a soulless worker. Continuing to do as I am told.

I'm almost done pulling out all the weeds around the house. Ma gives me stuff to lay down after I'ma done pulling them. I don't know what's in this stuff but I can give it to Ma, it sure works. Them weeds don't come back till the start of the new summer. I wonder if Ma comes out when the house is asleep and take Old Lucky and forces them weeds to not show their faces around here. I don't think I'll ever know.

The sun is starting to set and I'm good done. It feels wonderful to finally be able to stand up and look out at the clean farm. To know that I helped clear it up, but at the same time, it's sad to know that next year; it'll be the same as before.

I take a few steps up the small flight of stairs into the porch and I can hear him. Pa's been drinking and he's rambling about how the country is cheating him. I slowly open the door, yet it still makes a creak, and both Ma and Pa's attention are dragged towards it as I step into the house.

"Wat yu duin 'n here boy?" Pa asks.

I point towards the door, trying to make him understand that I am done with the yard. He comes over to inspect it for himself and lets out a belch. He turns towards me, and I can see the bit of drool he must of belched up, but is to drunk to notice.

"Bettr t'en last year, but boy yu bettr git it more clean," I can tell he is trying to hit me for not completely doing the job as he asked, but he is so drunk he stumbles on his own feet and almost falls.

I try to catch him, but the fact I'm helping him seems to make him more angry than if he had just fallin flat on his face. He regains his balance and tries to hit me across the face. But, his movements are too slow and uncoordinated, and for some reason my body acted on its own. I blocked his hit.

Pa is shocked, and lets his hand down. He walks away into the other room where he begins to yell at Ma. I'm to scared of what I just started, and I forget to listen to what he is saying. I'm so scared I don't hear him walking up behind me.

Suddenly my eyes go black and I feel myself falling to the floor. I can hear Ma yelling and I can feel broken glass around my face and back. Ma's yelling gets slower and quieter and the small amount of pain I feel begins to go away. Is this what it is like to die?

"Skunk"

"Yes Ma?"

"Do you know why you are here with us?"

"Cause you are my parents."

"No boy, we aint your real Ma and Pa. We are just looking after you."

"I don't understand Ma."

"Hush boy and let me talk or Ma will smack you upside yur head. Me and Pa never had have the ability to have a child of our own. A long time ago, when we, yur Pa and me, were 'n t'e shop area, outside 'n t'e alley, there were this crazy young girl. She had a child and asked us to buy it off 'er so that she could buy some drugs and alcohol.

"We felt sorry for the bitch so we gave her all we had, twelve dollars, and took you home with us. I'ma just tellin yu this boy, because we stuck our necks out far fer yu. If we hadn't a taken yu, yu probably would have 'nded up where are all of them children go where, when dey don't have a Ma or Pa."

"Where is that Ma?"

"Is a horrible place were children are slowly put to death if they aren't picked up by the next family that shows up there. If yu think yu gawt it bad here boy, then try livin there. We did yu a hell of a god-damn favor, so do as we tell yu, all the time, and we will keep you from goin there, ever."

"I love you Ma."

Two years later I lost my ability to talk.

I can see it. The factory where the children are sent if they don't have a family to love them. There are big black gates on the outside the factory that stretch up as high as the eyes can see. Once you go in there is no getting out without being allowed out.

Inside is a dirty old building were countless children sit. During the night they all sleep head to toe from another on a hard ground were the rats laugh at them more than they laugh at me. During the day they sit on a machine that slowly sucks out their life. It makes a sound more horrible than Ma's screams and yellings. All the while they are slowly dyeing they are put on display for other families to see and laugh at. Or fell pity and maybe the family will take that boy or girl home.

The sun never shines there, the stars never dance. It's just dark, cold and lonely, with constant rainfall.

Wait…

I can feel the rain; this part isn't in my head. I can feel the cold hard rain falling on my body.

Faster than I realize I'm thrown back to reality. Coughing and spitting up drying blood. The rain is falling harder on me than a second ago. Washing the blood out of my hair and trying on my clothes, but its already soaked in.

My eyes begin to focus after a while, and my head begins to stop hurting so much. Once my eyes are focused to a good enough state, I look around. I'm laying in a small pool of my own blood right outside the front door in the mud. I must a been here for a while, cause I don't remember any clouds in the sky when I went in.

I can hear Ma still screaming at Pa. Not for hitting me in the head, but for hitting me in the head with one of her favorite pitchers. The one she got from her mother, and she was going to pass down to the little girl she sees at the grocery store on some days.

Pa doesn't care at all, he has most likely drinkin a lot since he hit me and has probably tuned her out. I begin to be able to start feeling my legs and slowly limp back over towards the door. I try to turn the handle but it's locked.

Ma and Pa are already caught up in their fight and having love on the couch. I don't know what to do. I can't get in from my roof since the last time I got locked out. All options are gone and I begin to bang on the door, but every time I hit the door, a loud crack of thunder hits above my head and my plea is lost in the sound.

I'll have to sleep in the shed for tonight. It's not so bad. It leaks a little but other than that it is the shelter that I can use to survive this night.

Just as I turn around and am about to head for the shed, I start to feel this funny sensation in my chest. My eyes are attracted to the dirt road that leads out to the unknown area. I know I shouldn't but my feet won't stop moving off in the direction.

After a while of walking, I was stopped by another dirt road that ran perpendicular through the one I was following. Now there was two directions I could go. Slowly I looked behind me; I could see a light coming from the house. It wasn't as far away as it seemed.

The rain continued to pour on me, but my mind raced with various questions of what I should do now. After a small moment a bright light began to flash down from the road. The light became brighter and brighter. I could see the body of the car as it drove past me. I stared at it, as fast as I could, and when I looked at the passenger timed seemed to stop. There was a woman, much more beautiful than Ma sitting in its seat. She had brown hair and wore glasses. She looked at me and a pain shot up my spin.

Just as fast as the car came, it was gone. I turned around and headed for the shed.


	3. Part One C

I dreamt about the woman all night. She was the first woman I had seen other than Ma and I was curious of where she came from and where she was going. I thought about her face, smoother than Ma's and much more beautiful. Her hair which seemed to be soft, unlike the matted mess my Ma called hair.

I wondered what her life was like. Was it like mine? No. She was too beautiful for that. She looked warmed, loved. At least, I think that's what it looked like.

"Where are ya boy?" my thoughts of my dreams were cut short by Pa's hollering.

Quickly I was thrown from my thoughts and safety and returned to the cold hard ground I had passed out on. The raining had stopped, I could see the rays of the sun come shinning through the cracks and holes in the roof. I slept pretty well. The ground was damp, but not soaked with puddles. The fresh air had woken me up feeling good. That is, until the pain on the back of my head returned.

I slowly pushed myself up and sat looking straight in front of me. I took my hand and brushed it on the back of my skull. I could feel the dry blood and the sensitive wound, but it didn't hurt too much. I wasn't sure if it would leave any effects on me though.

"Yu 'n 'ere boy?" the door of the shed creaked open as Pa walked in.

For a split second I could feel the warmth of the sun on my skin as it tried to soothe my cold body. Pa covered it though as he walked closer to me.

"Skunk, git up boy, yu got werk tu du," I put my hands on my knees and pushed myself up.

Pa had me work in the basement all day. Just moving things from one side of the room to the other, but organizing them and throwing away things that he saw was garbage. He just sat there for most of the time. It used to make me uncomfortable but I am used to his constant staring.

After a quick lunch of some bread and watered down soup, I was back to work inside the basement. Pa was gone but he trusted that I would know what was garbage and what was to be kept and stored.

Before I knew it, yet another day was over and the sun had already long set. I didn't know because I was in a dark basement, that only had one broken down lamp to illuminate it. I had finished pretty much all the work, just had to sweep up and clean out all the junk.

As I was reaching over for the broom I heard the door close and someone walk down the steps. At first it was to dark to notice who was walking down the stairs but after a few steps I could see Pa's face. As his body was brought into the light I could see that he no longer had his clothes on.

"Ma's asleep and I dun't want tu bother 'er, but I'm horny," he brought out from behind him, Old Lucky, "Take off yer clothes boy."

I didn't know what to think, but I didn't want to get hurt, so I followed what he wanted and removed my shirt and ripped pants. My naked body showed itself off to his and he began to become excited. He began to whip me, not hard but still enough to hurt and received great pleasure from it.

After about a few minutes he told me to gently grab him and rub it softly. I was scared now. I didn't want to do it. Why was Pa acting this way? He held up Old Lucky and I knew there was no way I was going to get out of this alive unless I please Pa the way he wanted.

I came up to him and put my hand on him and could feel the veins under my palm. It pulsated with his heart and began to move. He groaned loudly and began to rub my scared body. I could feel the tears rushing from my eyes, but they just excited him further and he began to spank me.

The smell of sour milk rushed through my nose and I felt myself begin to cough over the horrid smell, but I kept the coughing inside of me. Just as he was stroking the front of my body, there was a knock from the door upstairs and Pa jumped. He finished himself off on the ground and grabbed his clothes he left on the stairs and closed the door behind him, leaving me naked in the cold basement.

I wiped my eyes, brushing the warm tears onto my arm. Still, even through this I was curious as to who had knocked on the door. It was very rare for guests to come over. The only one I can actually remember is my Aunt Meg. I had almost removed the images I remember from when she came over. When they locked me up in the closet for a few days; nothing around but their feces and Pa's urine. It was all because I said something Aunt Meg didn't like. I never spoke after that.

When I was fully dressed I walked up the stairs and looked out the door to listen for Pa and the stranger. I could hear two people whispering but I couldn't understand what they were saying so I carefully crept up. I hid behind a little table with a vase on the top of it.

"Whet cin I du ya fer?" I could hear Pa's voice.

"Is there a young boy that lives at this house?" It was another man's voice but I had no idea what he looked like.

I slowly crept my eye out from the table that kept me safe. When my left eye was far enough around the corner I could see that it was a black man. He was very tall, at least a foot taller than Pa. He was wearing very fancy dress pants and dress shoes that sparkled when my eyes caught them. His shirt was dark blue and a black tie with the tip curled backwards, making it look like it was cut it in half. That was the first time I ever saw a tie. Over his shirt and tie he had a well pressed black jacket. On top of his head he wore a black dress hat that he removed in front of Pa before he spoke next.

"Mind if I come in," he smiled showing his ivory teeth.

They were so beautiful. I've never seen such white teeth. They made me feel like ripping mine eyes out in shame. Well, at least mine weren't decaying yet like Ma's and Pa's. I looked past him and could see that it was raining. I didn't even hear it.

"Sure yu cin come 'n. Wut's t'is yu want tu know about a kid?"

He walked in and brushed himself off on the dirty doormat.

"I'll answer that," I hear a woman's voice.

Out of no where a woman just stepped inside. She had a red raincoat on and her soft brown hair, which looked like it didn't get wet at all, covered her face. She wasn't too tall, I think a little taller than Ma and a little shorter than Pa. The parts of her face that were showing were smooth. Her lips were fiery red like her raincoat. It felt as though I had seen her before. However, I didn't do anything I just kept staring.

"My name is Ms. Sarah Johnson and this is my close friend Mr. Robert Bois," she pointed over to him and he did a little bow with his hat next to his chest while saying sir.

Before the woman continued she brushed the hair out of her eyes. I could see her glasses and her blue eyes. My heart stopped and flew down deep inside my stomach. It was the woman from the car that drove by yesterday.

She continued, "Yesterday, I saw a child playing in the rain during the night. I've never seen his face before and since this is such a small town I was wondering if he lived here?"

Pa didn't want to lie because he knew he could get in trouble, "Yea, there is a boy 'ere. 'e was outside just being a crazy kid. Ma and me told 'im tu run back 'n after we noticed he was gone."

"We'll, Robert and I are teachers at the school closest to here, Jackson Junior High School. We were wondering why your song isn't attending school?"

Before Pa could make up some lie to save his skin another voice was emerged, "We can't send him to school, because we have no way of getting him there," it was Ma and she was right behind me!

I backed up against the wall and Ma didn't even seem to care that I was sitting there. She was all dressed up in pants and a shirt and walked over to the door where the two strangers and Pa stood. She smiled at the two strangers with a big innocent grin.

"Hello Mrs.?" Ms. Johnson stopped speaking.

"Please, let's not get formal. You can call me Ma, everyone does," I had never heard Ma speak with such good pronunciation.

"Well Mrs., I mean Ma, what we came here to do, is to tell you that your son needs to attend school. It is against the law and with this town being as small as it is we can't just over look it."

I looked at Pa, he's gotten really quiet. He knows that Ma is thinking of a lot of things to say and that him speaking would just mess it all up.

Ma responded with a sad, innocent, sincere response, "Of course I would, but we really have no way of getting him to school. My car is broken and neither of us work It is just too much of a hassle to travel those miles each day."

There was silence…everyone exchanged glances and the rain continued to drop on the roof.

Ma's eyes shot up and she gave out a giant smile, "I got it! Why don't you come by in the morning and take him then?"

The woman thought for a moment, "I can't do that. My own car isn't working at the moment, and no one I know lives out in this remote area. You are the last house in the area so anyone would have to go out of their way to reach here."

Again silence. I see myself constantly looking into her eyes so I turned away and continue to listen.

"How about this then?" she asks, "What if you take him from us for a while, just until we can get our own means of transportation?"

My eyes widen, Ma's given me away?

"I couldn't possible do that, I live in a small house and I have no kids or anyone else living there. Besides, won't you miss your son?"

Ma tells close to the truth, "The thing is," she pauses for a moment, "That boy ain't really ours. We are his guardians while his real parents are off goofing around in Paris. They told us that they wouldn't be back for a year or so. We weren't expecting him to be living here with us either. That's why this house seems so bad and unfit for a child. My husband and I are retired and we would rather just relax on our final years."

"Nonsense Ma, you don't look past forty-five," the woman wasn't to far off from Ma's real age.

"Bless you child, I do what I can."

The woman thinks for a moment, I keep staring at her, "If that is the only way, then I guess we have no choice. I'll look after him for a while until you can provide your own means of transportation. Are you sure you want to part from him?"

"It's fine. The boy needs to go out and experience the world anyway," Ma turns to me with a smile, and something inside me breaks and I feel a great pain in my chest, I want to run away.

"All right," she responds, "I'll go get things ready, and I'll come by tomorrow at noon to get him. School starts Monday."

"All right child," Ma waves at him and at the man.

Both the woman and man bow and take their leave.

As soon as they walk out the door and to their car, Ma shuts the door and bangs her fist on the wall, "That bitch and that nigger trying to tell me what to do? I've nev'r been so god fucking damned insulted in my life," she pauses for a moment, "You!" she screams at me and my eyes widen, "Come here boy!"

Like an obedient dog I move closer. Pa is still silent and stares at me.

"You tell them about anything you've done or seen in this house, and the factory will be the last thing on your mind to worry about. You got that boy?" Ma was yelling so close to my face I could feel her spit landing on my cheeks, "This is all your fault boy! Go get in the closet!"

My heart is pounding so fast I feel like its going to jump right out of my throat. I slowly move to the closet and Ma ties me up. Ma doesn't beat me with Old Lucky, she doesn't want any marks for the woman to see. She just kicks me in the stomach, my eyes go dark and next I can feel Pa urinating in my hair as I dangle from left to right.


End file.
